1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to massagers, and more particularly, to a combination scarf and massager to be worn by a user during usage of the massager.
2. Description of Related Art
Massagers come in many forms and types, such as those that are hand held or worn by a person. Many of the known massagers are held by the user, turned on and applied to the area or areas to be massaged.
Additionally, various types of massagers have been proposed that can be worn by a person during usage. Examples of such massagers are shown in U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 337,826 and 364,229.
Furthermore, many types of body heating and cooling devices that may be applied to or worn by a user around a body part, such as the neck are known.
However, other than U.S. Design Pat. No. 364,229 (xe2x80x9c""229xe2x80x9d), none of the known devices disclose a combination scarf and massager. Furthermore, neither the ""229 patent nor any other known patent discloses the structure of the present invention, which is simple in design, effective in use, and which can be directly applied to and held in place on any area of the body needing a massage, by a scarf.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved massager. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an electrically operated massager held in a scarf. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide a combination electrically operated massager and scarf for wearing by a person. It is yet a further particular object of the present invention to provide a more efficient electrically operated massager held in a scarf. It is a still further particular object of the present invention to provide an electrically operated massager held in a specifically formed pocket in a scarf. It is a further particular object of the present invention to provide an electrically operated massager held in a flexible pouch removably held in a scarf. It is still a further particular object of the present invention to provide an electrically operated massager held in a scarf and operated by an actuating system powered by A.C. or D.C. It is yet a still further particular object of the present invention to provide an electrically operated massager having an operating means for adjustably controlling the speed of the massager and capable of being held in a pocket formed in a scarf in which the massager is removably held.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention there is provided an electrically operated massager assembly secured in a flexible pouch, which pouch is removably held in a scarf. The massager is operated by a controller having a rotatable knob and is selectively powered by batteries, an automobile power system or an A.C. outlet.